This invention relates generally to an apparatus for vapor production and particularly to an efficient compact and inexpensive smoke generator for wind tunnel use.
In the field of wind tunnel research a need has arisen for a portable, lightweight, inexpensive smoke generator large enough to provide visible indication of the airflow over a model being tested but small enough in physical size so as to reduce its effect upon the indicated airflow. In the past, this has been accomplished by large bulky devices which disturb the airflow around the model such that a poor indication of the true airflow was presented.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a smoke generator with the capability of indicating airflow around a model, in an operating wind tunnel, with a negligible effect thereon.
Another object of the present invention is a smoke generator with a high efficiency and capacity while remaining simple to construct and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a smoke generator with high efficiency and reduced size.